Goodbye
by TheMidnightCrusader
Summary: ever wondered who England's father could be? Britannia x Rome story. rated T for violence. character death. maybe slight itsy bitsy USUK if you squint really, really hard. enjoy!


Me: so, recently I have found myself captivated with the stories of the ancients. But out of all the ancients, the ones who have captured my attention the most are the unknown ancients, especially mother Britannia. Now, I have some theories about her as well as how she is tied in with some of the other ancients such as Rome, Saxony, and Scandinavia. So, I figured I'd write a story about it! And if you do some research on the past with Britannia you might agree with me something like this might have happened or could make sense. And if you don't like it, I'm sorry. So I hope you enjoy it! Please leave a review on what you thought of it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

Pairing: Rome X Britannia

**Goodbye**

It had been a long time since Rome had last visited his island lover Britannia, over three years to be exact. But with all the conquering and what not, it had been hard to visit any of his lovers as of late. However, he was visiting today because of a very special reason. He had received word that Britannia had bore him a son.

Of course, the letter was late considering how long it takes for a messenger to get to and from location. So judging from their last meeting and how long it would've took Britannia to carry his child, his son would be around two years old.

Rome had produced many beautiful children with other tribes and empires besides Britannia. Britannia herself already had Scotland, Wales, Ireland and Northern Ireland, it was a common thing for most other empires. Hell, Rome even had two grandchildren now…but for some reason Britannia was special to him. Perhaps it was because of the way she was straight forward, her grace, and perhaps even her power. It was still a mystery to him but he did love her in a way no other could compare. And having his first child with her meant so much.

"Perhaps well have even more when I visit next time." Rome laughed to himself.

The ship had finally pulled ashore to reveal the land of his lover. Eagerly stepping off the boat, he was met by a roman solider who was holding onto the reigns of a beautiful Shire horse.

"Your horse is all ready for you sir." the solider handed over the reigns to the great empire who accepted them with a smile.

"Thank you." Rome said "Now carry on with you duties."

"Yes sir, but be warned." The solider looked up at him with a gleam of fear in his eyes "There have been some Saxons spotted in the area…we have soldiers out looking for them as we speak."

That wasn't a good sign. Saxony and Britannia have been having a very violent relationship with each other, and knowing that one or the other had invaded the others homeland was never a good sign.

But the more he thought about it, the more the roman was able to calm himself. He still had about an hours journey to his destination. Surely if they were spotted in this area, his solders would stop them and keep them from progressing any further. So his lover and child would be safe. With that note, he was off.

~ Goodbye ~

Everything was falling to pieces right in front of her Britannia's eyes. Her entire village was being burned and destroyed, including her burrow. Saxony was now invading her homeland and destroying everything in his path.

"Mummy, what are we going to do!?" her daughter asked in fright as their family was running into the forest towards the horses.

Once they arrived at the paddock, she quickly handed her eldest son Scotland his bow and arrow. He looked up at her with uncertainty and fear.

"Scotland, I need you and Wales to lead them out of here." She looked him sharply in the eyes "Take them to the burrow towards the cliffs where they can't find you. You'll all be safe there."

"…Alright." Scotland nodded and quickly mounted the horse alongside Wales.

"Mummy, where are you going with England?" Northern Ireland asked

Looking down into her arms, she found her youngest son England sleeping heavily in her arms. She smiled slightly, glad that he would not have to see the flames and ashes of their home. Covering him up and shielding him from the smoke, she patted her twins shoulders and helped them onto their elder brothers horses.

"I will meet you there my doves." She tried to assure them "Be swift and be safe."

With that, Scotland and Wales took off towards the cliffs she had showed them. Now, she had to make her escape to protect her son England. Quickly, she mounted her horse and rode off deeper into the woods. Hoping to distract the Saxons that would soon be following her.

~ Goodbye ~

The smell of burning wood and decay started to fill the air as Rome drew closer and closer to his destination.

Unsettling thoughts crossed his mind and he quickened the horses pace. What he found had disturbed him. All across what used to be Britannia's home was ashes, corpses, and warriors from Saxony crowding around the place. To make matters worse, there was no sign of Britannia or any of her children.

Frantically, he rode through the crowd of warriors bearing his sword and took off towards the woods.

'Surely she had to have escaped.' Rome kept thinking 'She has to be around here somewhere!'

~ Goodbye ~

Britannia tried to keep fear out of her mind as she raced through the woods with warriors on horses chasing after her.

The sound of horses hooves grew louder and louder as she road on, and they weren't from her horse. Britannia's horse was starting to tire from the sprinting and dashing he had to undergo to save his master. She have him a reassuring pat on the neck trying to encourage him to go faster. But the poor beast could hardly muster up the ability to move faster.

One of the warriors took this as an opportunity to get his shot. He quickly grabbed his bow and arrow and aimed it straight for Britannia's back.

The speed of the arrow hit Britannia like a ton of bricks, knocking her off balance and off the horse. She shielded England from the drop by falling on her back, sending the arrow even deeper into her body, puncturing her lung. She winced in pain as she resisted the urge to cough on her son.

All of the warriors following her now caught up to her and surrounded her as the got off their horses. She laughed and jeered at her, knowing how serious they had damaged her. But they didn't want to take any chances on having her survive, and they surely didn't want her child to either.

Another bow was now being aimed to shot straight at her chest where England was now screaming and crying. Britannia tried to move, but it was no use. Only tears could fall from her eyes thinking about how she had failed her son.

Everything seemed hopeless, until a figure emerged from the bushes with a sword and started to attack the men hovering over her. One by one, all the men had fallen away from Britannia. And once lightning struck, she was able to see who her savior was. It was Rome.

The Roman quickly ran to her aid and cradled her in his arms.

"Britannia…I'm so sorry." he began to choke up as rain started to pour from the sky "I should been here faster then-."

"Hush now." She smiled slightly and cupped his cheeks "You git…you of all people should know that nothing could've prevented this…it would've happened one way or another."

England's bawling noises interrupted the moment, and both empires looked down at the young child who was unharmed but growing wetter by the moment from the rain. Britannia smiled and ran her hair through his creamy colored locks that looked identically to hers. In fact, the child had looked just looked like Britannia.

"Rome, this is your son England." Britannia smiled "I'm glad you have come to see him."

"He looks just like you." Rome smiled though tears were racing down his face "You can hardly tell he is my child that's how much he looks like you."

Britannia had tried to laugh, but ended up coughing up blood all over Rome's gold uniform. Rome's eyes widened as he looked into his lovers now fading eyes.

"Britannia…"

"Rome…please do me one last favor…" Britannia looked up at him with a serious face.

"Anything." Rome tightly gripped her hands "Anything at all."

"Take…England to his near the cliff we used to go to…" Britannia requested "Hand him over to his brothers and sister…and please…do not tell him about you…nor I…"

"B-But why not?" Rome asked "You're his mother, I'm his father!"

"Imagine the guilt he'll grow up with…thinking his mother sacrificed his life for him." Tears now fell from her eyes "And what will others do if they know you're his son? He'll be attacked as well…please…let Scotland and the others explain to him about me…but it'd be best if you watched him from afar…"

With a broken heart, he unwillingly agreed to her request. She smiled and ran her hands across his cheek wiping up tears from his eyes.

"All these years…I know we haven't had the best relationship." She confessed "For the longest time I hated you…but now…that all has changed…I love you…and…I'll be waiting for you…goodbye my love"

"I love you to…Britannia…"

The empire shut her eyes slowly, never to open again. Rome tightly held onto her lifeless body and sobbed into her chest.

~ Goodbye ~

It seemed like hours before Rome had let Britannia out of his arms. His cheeks were stained from tears, his armor was stained from her blood, and his heart ached like never before.

Knowing how Britannia was, he figured the best was to give her a proper burial she would approve of would be to turn her to ashes so she could be at one with her land.

Gathering up materials to start a fire, the great empire had used straw and sticks to place her on top of. Gently, he laid her down on top of the pile and looked down at her one last time. A single tear dropped from his eye and landed on her cheek.

"Goodbye Britannia…" he kissed her lips and her forehead "…I will never forget you…"

Lighting the hay on fire, he looked away and shielded England's eyes from the sight. He would never be able to live with himself if that memory would stay in his sons memory and haunt him. He quickly got on the horse with England in his arms and rode off to find the cliffs. He had a request he had to fulfill.

As the two rode off, Rome looked down into the big green eyes of England who smiled up at him. His father couldn't help but smile back at him.

"England…I'm sorry I can't be there for you like a regular father would be." Rome said "But, I'll try to give you some pointers so listen closely…your mother was a god awful cook so hopefully you'll inherit my genes in cooking…I have two grandchildren Named Italy and Romano, and I expect you all to be good friends so be nice…heh, but because you look like your mother I'm guessing you'll be just like her and be stubborn and ignor what I just said…but, I hope you become a great and powerful empire one day…one that'll make us both very proud of you. Never let anything stand in your way from being the best of the best…and most importantly…always know that you are loved."

~ Goodbye ~

England snapped out of his dream by America's shoulder on his hand.

"Dude, you alright?" America asked "You were mumbling in your sleep and sweating."

The British nation observed his surroundings and found he was in a meeting with the allies. When had he fallen asleep? Everything in that dream seemed like such a vivid experience. Had it all just been a dream?

"Yes…I'm fine." England said sitting up

"What was your dream about, aru?" China raised an eyebrow "It sounded intense, aru."

"It was about…" England squinted "…My mother…and the roman empire…he was talking with me about something…"

France's eyes widened slightly, but kept his mouth shut. He had been told the story by Scotland once when they were out drinking together, but he didn't believe it was true. But what the Frenchman did believe was that the Scott would kill him if he ever told him anything about Rome being his father.

"Wow, the Roman Empire was talking with you?" Russia smiled "It must've been important, Da?"

"I can't really remember…" England ran his hands through his hair "…But I don't believe it was important."

"Well, it'll be alright." American smiled charmingly taking a seat beside him "I mean, it was just a dream right?

Me: Thank you so much for reading! So, what did you think? Please write a review of the story and what you thought of it! I love reviews and I'm usually very good at replying back to them. Thanks again!


End file.
